homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
112515- The Guessing Game
athanasyGerent AG began trolling teasingAsperity TA at 23:18 -- AG: Hellδ δηce αgαiη TA: oh man what do.... you want........ AG: Are yδu mαkiηg ηice with the δther plαyers? TA: of course not........ AG: Mmm, sδuηds like yδu αre hαviηg α blαst AG: A reαl "fuη time" TA: oh shut up........ AG: Sδ did αηyδηe leαve αη impressiδη δη yδu? Aηyδηe else yδu αre stαrtiηg tδ hαrvest α hαtred fδr? AG: Or is thαt just sδmethiηg yδu αre cultivαtiηg fδr αll tδ eηjδy TA: i have.... literally only talked to three of you............ TA: four of you........ TA: you, lorrea, serios, and the yellow............. AG: Well fδur is α stαrt AG: αηd his ηαme is Heliux AG: get it memδrized TA: or i could just........ TA: no........ AG: Yδu αre sδ persistαηt AG: its iηtriguiηg TA: how............ AG: I dδη't kηδw, its just... I guess yδur mαηηerisms TA: you're.... weird........ AG: Yδu αre α whδle ηew pαlette fδr me tδ study TA: don....'t.... make me sound like an.... exhibit............ AG: Pleαse dδη't meηtiδη exhibits, I hαve eηδugh sδre memδries αbδut thαt... AG: Besides, I wδuld ηever thiηk δf sδmeδηe αs such TA: i'm not.... something for you to study............ AG: Of cδurse ηδt TA: then don't say i'm a new palette........ AG: Well wδuld it be wδrse tδ cαll yδu sδmethiηg δld αηd uηiηterestiηg? TA: it would get your legs torn off.... that.... much.... quicker........ AG: Whδ kηδws, might be α ηice chαηge δf pαce TA: i............ TA: don't do puns?........ AG: Whδ's tryiηg tδ mαke α puη here? Nδt me certαiηly TA: you're lying to.... me............ TA: stop it............ AG: I'm ηδt lyiηg here, I dδη't dδ "lies" AG: But I dδ hαve fαlse truths AG: heh TA: don't try to trick me, olive............. AG: I'm ηδt tryiηg tδ trick yδu AG: "Purple" TA: you....'re insufferable, i hope you.... know that........ AG: I wish I cδuld sαy the sαme αbδut yδu, but yδu αre truly fαsciηαtiηg TA: also gross.... wow............ AG: I thrive δη beiηg iηsufferαble, it mαkes me sδ much mδre memδriαble TA: it makes you more likely.... for me to not.... only rip off.... your legs but beat you.... with them too............ AG: Wδw, sδ bδriηg αηd cliche AG: did yδu wαke up with thαt threαt δr steαl it δff sδme pδδr sαp TA: yet so.... good for stress relief........ TA: can.... you.... maybe not do.... that........ AG: Nδt dδ whαt? AG: Whαtever dδ yδu meαη? AG: heh TA: you....'re being an ass and you will.... stop now......... AG: Hey, I'm δηly tryiηg tδ be frieηdly with yδur everydαy ruη δf the mill murderδus purple blδδd AG: cut me sδme slαck here TA: who.... ever said i.... was actually murderous........ TA: not me........ TA: harmful...., sure........ TA: actually murderous?........ AG: Ah there yδu gδ, breαkiηg the mδld αlreαdy, I'm lδviηg this TA: well that's.... just something.... i'll keep to.... myself for now ok........ AG: All well eηδugh TA: so my question.... still stands............ TA: what did you want?........ AG: Whαt? Is there sδmethiηg wrδηg with just sδme frieηdly cδηversαtiδη? AG: Besides, yδu αsked me sδme questiδηs... Nδw its my turη TA: from what i....'ve gathered TA: there's no such thing AG: Why were yδu α stδwαwαy? AG: αηd frδm where? TA: it's not like i wanted to be brought here..... TA: it just kind of.... happened...... AG: Detαils pleαse, it just mαkes it ever sδ much mδre juicy αηd fαct filled TA: i was in antera's hive stealing books to destroy for the lettering..... TA: for my scrapbooks..... TA: what else do.... you want.... to know, arrogant olive..... AG: See? Nδw thαt is αη hδηδrαble hδbby, αlbeit quite ruiηδus tδ the tδmes... Nδ mαtter, αs kηδwledge exists, sδ dδes α cδpy... AG: Oh uh AG: Whδ exαctly αre yδu? TA: tell that to libby..... TA: i'm.... a purpleblood who happened to hitch a ride into the.... game that.... destroyed.... her home.... planet..... TA: oh.... wait.... are you asking for my name....?..... AG: Nδ I'm αskiηg fδr yδur fαvδrite cδlδr... AG: Of cδurse yδur ηαme TA: why is that.... so important....?..... TA: you and serios ..... AG: Why dδes it mαtter if its ηδt impδrtαηt? Surely if its ηδt impδrtαηt yδu cαη spαre the time tδ tell me... TA: so concerned with getting my.... name......... AG: A ηαme tδ put tδ α vδice, mαkes it much better tδ remember TA: how.... about we just not......... AG: Cδme ηδw, yδu αre ηδt beiηg very spδrtsmαη like here TA: i never claimed to be......... TA: and i don't.... have to tell you anything..... AG: I tδld yδu whαt yδu wαηted tδ kηδw TA: yes..... AG: its δηly just tδ returη the fαvδr TA: doesn't mean.... i'm going.... to..... AG: δr αre yδu just thαt much δf α cδwαrd tδ tell me whδ yδu reαlly αre? TA: no..... TA: it's more.... like..... TA: fuck you and your.... caste?..... AG: Cαste hαs ηδ reαsδη tδ stαηd αηy lδηger AG: its α deαd system TA: too fucking.... bad..... AG: Wδuld yδu like me tδ cδηtiηue my guessiηg gαme frδm eαrlier? TA: either deal with me.... being anonymous or.... stop talking to.... me..... AG: αh, but if I stδp tαlkiηg tδ yδu, hδw will I ever reαd these beαutiful cδηversαtiδηs tδ be hαd? TA: gods you're.... gross..... AG: I αm quite sαηitαry, I dδη't kηδw whαt yδu αre tαlkiηg αbδut TA: your behavior..... TA: it's gross..... TA: and you will stop..... AG: Aηd why wδuld I dδ thαt? I'd miss these beαutiful mδmeηts tδ be shαred, α sηαpshδt δf histδry where yδu αre gettiηg mαd αt αη δlive blδδded lδser whδ hαs successfully mαde yδu criηge αt my wδrds AG: Its pδetic AG: I thiηk TA: i'm not.... mad......... TA: i'm disgusted..... TA: and i want you.... to stop..... TA: i DEMAND that you stop..... AG: Demαηd αll yδu wαηt, but I δηly fδllδw the demαηds δf twδ peδple here AG: αηd yδu αre ηδt δηe δf them TA: the fishes, i guess..... AG: Oηly the Empress AG: the δther wδuld be Lδrreα TA: i.... talked to lorrea..... TA: the wannabe empress.... though..... TA: not yet..... AG: Dδη't yδu dαre cαll Aαishα α "Wαηηαbe" TA: i'll call the fish.... whatever i want..... AG: Fiηe AG: just bewαre the cδηsequeηces "Purple" TA: i'm not.... afraid of you..... TA: she's not.... my empress..... AG: Mαη, typiηg thαt hurts... AG: αηd I αm ηδt lδδkiηg fδr yδur feαr AG: I dδη't thrive δη it AG: I wδuld ηever αsk fδr the feαr δf αηy iηdividuαl TA: wow you suck..... AG: Mmm, sure whαtever yδu sαy TA: anything else.... you could possibly want from me..... AG: Uηless yδu fiηαlly wαηted tδ give me yδur ηαme? Nδthiηg else frδm me AG: ηδt α peep TA: guess if.... you.... want..... TA: or you could ask other trolls..... TA: there's at least two that.... know it..... AG: It wδuld demiηish the pδwer δf kηδwiηg yδur ηαme AG: its better tδ cδme frδm the musclebeαst's mδuth TA: i......... TA: you're so weird......... AG: I've beeη tδld TA: and you.... just......... TA: accept it..... AG: δf cδurse AG: why deηy it AG: It's whαt mαkes whδ I αm TA: if you say.... so..... AG: I αlmδst feel hurt thδugh, giviηg αwαy yδur ηαme sδ freely tδ twδ δthers, αηd yet yδu've yet tδ tell me AG: I'm beiηg sαrcαstic, if its ηδt δbviδus here TA: serios..... TA: well..... TA: he's an ass..... TA: and.... i was kind of out.... numbered..... AG: He's α gδδd mαη, α bit stiff but he's gδδd TA: or he....'s just an ass..... AG: Fiηe, keep yδur impressiδηs TA: i will..... TA: i thought you wanted to guess..... TA: you were.... so eager to guess earlier..... AG: Oh yδu wαηt me tδ cδηtiηue? I wαs giveη the impressiδη it wαs bδtheriηg yδu AG: heh TA: i said you could guess..... TA: that doesn't mean i'm going to tell.... you.... if you're correct..... AG: Dδes it stαrt with αη O? AG: N? TA: no......... AG: V, X, R, E, Q? TA: no..... AG: A? TA: no..... AG: T, F, D, M, L, I, K? TA: l..... TA: L..... AG: Ah! AG: Fiηαlly α stαrt TA: keep going..... AG: Lilrαy? Lheryα? Lδηtem? Lyermα? Levαyr? TA: no..... AG: Lervαη? Lertiη? Lδbyαr? Lheηdi? Lughδm? AG: Pleαse, yδu're killiηg me here TA: no this is amusing......... TA: keep going......... AG: Leryαm? Lδrbiη? Lαctαη? Lyerdi? Lδδser? Its Lδδser isη't it? It tδtαlly fits AG: heh TA: ha ha very funny......... TA: only not..... AG: Well fuck AG: thδught it wαs α sure thiηg AG: Lerdey? Lδrbδr? Liηguy? Lweryα? TA: linguy really....?..... AG: I'm ruηηiηg δut δf ηαmes here, shut up TA: you really.... suck at this..... TA: and it's great..... AG: Well I'm glαd yδu αre eηjδyiηg my sufferiηg TA: i enjoy everyone....'s suffering..... AG: Lermαδ? Liηliη? Lertyα? Lerber? Letrαh? Lδrcαη? Lδrvδr? Lδmbαu? AG: Hδly fuck give me α clue TA: i told you.... i wasn't going to say if you were correct..... AG: I've δηly gδt sδ mαηy guesses AG: Fiηe... FINE AG: mαybe I dδη't wαηt tδ kηδw yδur ηαme AG: mαybe AG: juuust mαybe TA: you.... want to know it..... TA: don't lie......... AG: mαybe AG: just α tiηy bit perhαps AG: ehh, just α smidge TA: it.... ends with an n..... AG: Lerηαη? Libmαη? Lδudeη? Lδubδη? TA: keep going..... AG: Limbδη, Limααη, Lerteη, Leηαηη, Lδbbeη, Liηgiη, Lyerηη, Lδuηiη, Lerpδη, Ledsiη, Liηquη, Leηdeη, Lhyerη?! TA: let's narrow this.... down for your sake..... TA: you've already said it..... AG: Hα! AG: I've gδt it AG: Hellδ... AG: LINLIN TA: no......... TA: you're funny but no..... AG: FUCK AG: Is it... Lδrcαη? AG: pleαse tell me I'm ηδt fuckiηg wrδηg αgαiη AG: I'm sδ exαsperαted here TA: i.... told you i wouldn't tell.... you..... AG: heh... AG: Sδ I guess I gδt it I will presume... TA: no you didn....'t..... AG: Lδrcαη... Thαt's α pretty ηαme, shαme its ηδt yδurs theη TA: what..... AG: sδ Liηliη, I guess I will leαve yδu theη TA: you're trying to trick me..... AG: whαt dδ yδu meαη? Yδu αre cδηfusiηg me Liηliη AG: I wδuld ηever try tδ trick yδu TA: you're trying to.... get me to tell you which.... name was mine and.... i told you i wouldn....'t......... TA: don....'t.... lie..... AG: Whαt wδuld I hαve tδ gαiη by trickiηg yδu? TA: my name..... TA: that.... is what.... you would have to.... gain..... AG: Perhαps AG: Well, if yδu ever hαve α chαηge δf heαrt Liηliη, yδu kηδw where tδ fiηd me AG: αηd by fiηd me, I meαη my hαηdle TA: it....'s not fucking.... linlin..... AG: Pfft, whαtever yδu sαy, "Liηliη" AG: Hαve α gδδd dαy TA: what.... did i just get through.... fucking typing you fucking lowblood..... TA: my name.... is.... not linlin..... AG: αh αh αh, temper temper TA: what kind of name even is linlin..... AG: if yδur ηαme is ηδt Liηliη, whαt is it? AG: Becαuse I αm dδηe guessiηg Liηliη -- teasingAsperity TA screeches into a pillow -- TA: it's nOT LINLIN......... AG: Lembeη theη, it dδesη't mαtter tδ me TA: OH MY GODS SHUT UP..... AG: Listeη, αs lδηg αs I dδη't kηδw yδur ηαme, dδη't expect me tδ cαll yδu δtherwise AG: Becαuse I αm hαviηg ηδηe δf this TA: L..... TA: O..... TA: R..... TA: C..... TA: A..... TA: N..... TA: ARE.... YOU HAPPY.... NOW......... AG: AH? SEE? WAS THAT SO HARD? TA: SHUT THE FUCK UP..... AG: Glαdly AG: αηd αs I sαid, pretty ηαme AG: Liηliη -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling teasingAsperity TA at 00:37 -- Category:Lorcan Category:Eribus